Kai's SK Poetry
by Yami Maleci
Summary: I swear if my boredum keeps up every character is going to have a poem written about them. Enjoy the randomness about the characters! Please Read and Review
1. Dr Viper

Kai: (points to paper) Look, more Swat Kats junk!

Razor: (groans) As long as you're not torturing me I'm good.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Just because of my one little fan fic you're going to go pout

Razor: I'm not pouting!

Kai: Oh shut up and say the disclaimer Sure-shot!

Razor: (smirks) But how can I if you just told me to shut…

Kai: (glaring) RAZOR!!!

Razor: (sweatdrops) Kai doesn't own Swat Kats, but please Read and Review!

Kai: Just another product of me being bored out of my mind in writing class

Dr. Viper: Thatssss what you get for taking it over.

Kai: ….

----------

Dr. Viper

By: Kai Celiera

Bubbling.

Boiling.

Toxic sludge.

A pit to some.

A lair to one.

Crazy, psycho kat.

They never know what he's plotting.

In his crazy, little head.

But rest assured.

That when it occurs.

The Swat Kats will put it to an end.

-------------

Kai: Well there it is!

Dr. Viper: I like it.

Razor: yeah, just because it's about you

Dr. Viper: Sssshut up Sssswat Kat! (waves vial in front of Razor's face)

Razor: (backs away) Shutting up now

T-Bone: Please R&R!


	2. Creeplings and their Master

Kai: (grins) Yay, more poetry!

Razor: You have more

Kai: What can I say? It was a really boring class period.

Razor: How about try paying attention for once Lil' Kai

Kai: Pay attention? What's that Razor? Can I eat it?

Razor: (sighs) I give up Kai. She doesn't own us by the way

Kai: (blinks) Oops ,I forgot to put that in my Dr. Viper poem

T-Bone: Good going Short-stuff.

----------

Creeplings and their Master

By: Kai Celiera

A constant sound of chatter in hallway.

The sound of breaking glass.

A booming voice calls out,

Do this!

Do that!

But the chattering still continues,

much louder then before.

Until the sound of a jet engine.

And the sound of chattering is no more.

---------

Kai: Well, that's all the randomness for now

Razor: Thank the gods

Kai: Very funny Sure-shot, please R& R!


	3. Hard Drive Verison 1 point 0

Kai: (grins) Yay more random Swat Kats poems! This time it's Hard Drive's turn.

T-Bone: You wrote a poem about Hard Drive, of all people!!

Kai: (rolls eyes) So, and your point? I even have two versions of the poem for some odd reason.

Razor: How could you though, I'm more of a techy genius then he is.

Kai: Jealous are we Razor?

Razor: (shifty-eyed) No…

Hard Drive: Yes you are, and by the way I'm way more of a genius then you are AND I have an accent.

Razor: (goes and pouts in a corner) I'm still better then you and Kai likes me better!

T-Bone: (nods) Sorry Hard Drive, I gotta side with Razor on this one.

Hard Drive: You would.

Kai: Can we PLEASE just do the bloody disclaimer and be done with it?

All: NO!!!

Kai: (throws hands up) Whatever! I don't own Swat Kats, but I can not be held responsible for what I plan to do to them if they don't knock it off.

-------------------

Hard Drive

By: Kai Celiera

Sparks of electricity

Bouncing off his body

Going in every which direction

Illuminating the night sky

Like a thunderstorm in July

He waits for his prey to come

Zipping through the wire

So he can strike them down

With a single volt

----------------------

Hard Drive: (smiles) I like it Kai

Kai: Why thank you Hard Drive

Razor: (mutters) Suck up

Hard Drive: (glares) What was that Swat Kat?

T-Bone: (sweatdrops) Please R&R.


	4. Hard Drive Version 2 point 0

Kai: (grins) Yay more random Swat Kats poems! This time it's Hard Drive's turn.

T-Bone: You wrote a poem about Hard Drive, of all people!!

Kai: (rolls eyes) So, and your point? I even have two versions of the poem for some odd reason.

Razor: How could you though, I'm more of a techy genius then he is.

Kai: Jealous are we Razor?

Razor: (shifty-eyed) No…

Hard Drive: Yes you are, and by the way I'm way more of a genius then you are AND I have an accent.

Razor: (goes and pouts in a corner) I'm still better then you and Kai likes me better!

T-Bone: (nods) Sorry Hard Drive, I gotta side with Razor on this one.

Hard Drive: You would.

Kai: Can we PLEASE just do the bloody disclaimer and be done with it?

All: NO!!!

Kai: (throws hands up) Whatever! I don't own Swat Kats, but I can not be held responsible for what I plan to do to them if they don't knock it off.

---------------

Hard Drive

By: Kai Celiera

Sparks of electricity

Fly off his surge suit in sheets

Illuminating the night sky like a thunderstorm in July

He waits for his prey to come

Zipping through the sky

So he can strike them down

With one single volt

--------------

Kai: Well there you have it, version 2.0

Hard Drive: You know, it really didn't change that much

Kai: So…

Razor: And you ripped off the same disclaimer that was on the other one.

Kai: (twitches) So….what more do you people want from me?

T-Bone: (backs away from Kai) Not to get you angry

Razor: (suddenly thinks of his predicament in Kai's other fan fic) Yes I agree with T-Bone (nod nod)

Kai: Good. Please R&R!


	5. Sure Shot

Kai: (glomps Razor) Well looks like your next Sure-Shot.

Razor: I'm just jumping for joy.

Kai: You should be

Razor: Why? Because I'm not stuck on Disclaimer duty?

Kai: Well that and I did write a poem about you for crying out loud.

T-Bone: So Kai, now that we've said the disclaimer like 5 times, do you think there's a need to say it again.

Kai: (shrugs) No, but I'll make Viper say it anyways

Hard Drive: What about me?

Kai: what about you?

Hard Drive: …..

Dr. Viper: Kai doesss not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kai: (sweatdrops) Ah Viper, wrong disclaimer.

Dr. Viper: (blinks) Oh ssssorry, Kai doesssn't own Sssswat Katsss

Kai: Much better.

---------

Razor

By: Kai Celiera

A joyful cry of "Bingo!"

As a missile hits its mark

Such deadly aim from the kat known as Sure-shot

The second half of the Radical Squadron, the tech geek, the best friend

-------

Razor: (pouts) Mine wasn't as good as Hard Drive's

Kai: I think it's just fine

Razor: (pouts)

Kai: Oh quit your whining, I'll probably end up writing another one about you anyways

Razor: (ears perk up) An even better one?

Kai: Sure Razor.

Razor: It better be, considering all the stuff you've done to me in that other fan fic

Kai: Well let me put it to you this way then, your probably not going to like me next fic then either.

Razor: (groans) Not another one

Dr. Viper: Pleassse R&R


	6. Hot shot

Kai: Well, here it is the last poem for now

Razor: (smiles) Yay

Kai: But that means I can work on my other Fan Fics (grins)

Razor: And that would be a bad thing (nod nod)

T-Bone: (reading over Kai's shoulder) Hey, it's a poem about me

Kai: (nods) Yep, you didn't think I would just leave you hangin did yah?

T-Bone: Well…

Kai: Don't answer that it was rhetorical

T-Bone: Oh, well Kai doesn't own SK!

-----------

T-Bone

By: Kai Celiera

An extra large pizza in one hand

A can of milk in the next

Scarfing down on the couch

Watching his favorite Scardy Kat toon

While his laughter drowns out all of his problems

----------

T-Bone: I liked it Kai.

Kai: (blinks) Thanks T-Bone I'm glad

Razor: I demand a redo on mine

Kai: (laughs) Working on it Sure-shot

Razor: (smiles)

Hard Drive: Please R&R or I'll zap you!

Kai: Did I tell you to threaten anyone you little weasel? (whips out her 2 ton mallet of fun)

Hard Drive: (runs) She's gonna kill me!!

Razor: Na, I think she's gonna do more then that. (grins)


End file.
